Virtual Season One of Zeo
by SenSurround
Summary: The Zeo Rangers are in for suprises in my virtual season. Will they be able to defeat this new dark power? Will the good ole days come back? Stay Tuned next week for a new episode!
1. Episode 28 Oliver and Company

**Disclaimer**- I do not and will never own any Saban or Disney work regarding the Power Rangers. But boy if I did, the things that would happen........................

**Summary**- So ladies and gentleman this is basically my take on how the Zeo season should have went. According to me, that is I mean. This really has no specific timeline except a few months after the letter regarding Kimberly and Tommy. The Zeo Rangers are still in highschool, and Billy didn't go to Aquitar, instead he left for Fermount High School in NYC.

My season will consist of drama, romance, suprises, more surprises, angst, kung-fu-fighting, all the stuff you would expect from the hero's in colored spandex. Enjoy and comment!

(And I due note that my episodes after the letter, since it happened in episode 15, are probably a little off. Thank you for your cooperation)

Due to further confusion- Machine Empire is not in this story. Rita and Zedd are. This really isnt going by the "true" Zeo season you saw on TV

(only the letter will be in regards to Zeo)

sorry for the inconvience.

Thanks to pinkcrane

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zeo Episode 28: Oliver and Company

_"Kimberly, if you just wanted an easy way out of our relantionship, you could have just called. Not made up some story about another guy" Tommy said angerly to the brunette beside him._

_"But Tommy I didn't make it up, his name is Chace and he is really sweet" she muttered playing with her hands._

_Tommy looked at her startled. "W..what?"_

_Kimberly pointed to the door where a tall, thin man with sleeky blonde hair was standing staring at Tommy. "Thats him Tommy..That's Chace...the guy I left you for"_

_It felt like Tommy was falling, and falling fast, he clenched the side of the table to keep from passing out ,staring at the strange man._

_He saw him walk up to Kimberly and embrace her, kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear._

_Right in front of him....._

_Right infront of all his friends...................._

********************************************************************************************************************

Tommy awoke with start, banging his head on the wall beside him and capturing much attention from the people around him. Though it was Adam Park who whispered to him.

"Geez, Tommy, having a nightmare?"

Tommy looked around to make sure no one was trying overhear their conversation and turned to Adam.

"Did I fall asleep again?" he whispered so Ms. Applebee couldn't hear.

"By the sound of the snoring and the muttering, I would have to say yes" Adam said softy "What were you dreaming about anyways, Putties steal your lunch money or somthing?"

Tommy scowled at his bestfriend and fellow ranger. "No...I was swimming, and got attacked my man-eating seals"

Adam grinned amusedly "Really? man-eating seals, Tommy you are so full of it"

Tommy grinned back at Adam happy to change the subject so he wouldnt have to answer uncomfortable questions. Though before he had a chance to answer back, the bell rang sounding the end of fourth period. Tommy and Adam collected their books and quickly shuffled out the door along with the other students. The two guys walked down the Junior hallway and met halfway up with their friends and other fellow Zeo Rangers, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine.

"Ms. Applebee give you two alot of homework" Rocky asked regarding their books, both stuffed with papers.

"No more than usual" Tommy said shoving his book into his locker and closing it.

"Good, because I'm already behind and it hasnt even been 4 days since we got back from break"

Adam look at Rocky smirking " You been behind since kindergarden Rocky", making all of them laugh.

"Oh yea..funny..but serisously..no homework" Rocky continued.

Tommy looked bemused at his friend "No Rocky, no homework but if it's..." but Adam interupted.

"Actually we did have homework, sleeping beauty here was just in la-la land and didnt see hand it out"

Rocky now looked at Tommy bemused "You actually slept in class and lived to tell the tale?"

Adam continued "Oh yea, he was all just moaning and groaing about some guy named Chace and muttering about Ki..." but Tommy nudged Adam hard in the ribs. Adam looked at Tommy confused, then looked back at the reast of the group.

"..Muttering something about man-eating sea-lions"

Rocky looked shocked at Tommy "Really? man-eating sea lions, whoa dude..thats weird. "

Tommy gave Rocky a small smile but avoided Katherines hard gaze on him.

Adam gave a small cough " Well....we should probably get to fifth period it's bound to be..." but Tommy's communicator went off.

All five of them looked at each other and went around the corner into an abandoned classroom.

Tommy held the communicator up to his lips.

"Alpha come in..It's Tommy"

A robotic voice came through the other end.

"Rangers, Zordon needs you in the command center pronto".

"We are on our way".

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

All five Zeo Rangers transported into the Command Center, looking rather confused at Alpha who was busying himself with a locator and pressing buttons.

Zordon appeared before them.

"Rangers, we have a serious problem on our hands"

All five rangers turned to look at their mentor Zordon.

"What is it Zordon?" Tanya asked.

" I have picked up a large power signal from Angel Grove, it's bigger than any I have come to seen thus far, and it doesnt seem to be a benign power signal, but more of a dark one, I would like you rangers to check it out."

Adam stepped up "Where is it located?"

"On the corner of West Flex and Ruiz Drive, hurry Rangers, its moving"

"Ok Zordon…lets do it Rangers" Tommy said.

All five rangers transported out leaving a mist of green, red, pink, blue, and yellow color in the command center.

Alpha looked at Zordon "Are you ready Zordon?"

"Yes Alpha, activate the power coins now,"

****************************************************************************************************************

The rangers stopped at the corner of Flex and Ruiz but saw nothing then an old sign and a couple of battered boxes.

Rocky surveyed the scene " This is what Zordon wanted us to check out, a jumble of boxes and a broken sign?"

Tommy looked just as confused as the others "Well…er….Zordon knows what he is talking about, so let's just check it out a little bit"

They all turned up boxes and kicked the sign around for a half hour. Each expecting to find a mysterious object hidden beneath all the junk, but disappointed when it turned out to be nothing.

It was finally Katherine who said "Ok, this is ridiculous, there is absolutely nothing here, Zordon must have made a mistake or something"

"In my experience, Zordon has never made a mistake" Adam said through clenched teeth, staring daggers at Katherine.

Tommy sensing a fight quickly said "Well lets just teleport back and see what's up"

"Zordon wanted us to keep looking, so going back really isn't an option Tommy" Tanya said, lifting a box to look under it also trying to keep the peace.

Rocky though looked to Tommy and Adam "What I don't get is why we are searching for an object; it could be a person, couldn't it?"

Adam pointed at Rocky "You might just have something there"

Katherine looked annoyed "Well then let's get to searching then. It's starting to smell here"

Adam through Kat a look and muttered something about being a diva.

"Ok, ok" Tommy spoke up "We can split up and start walking up and down the nearby streets, whatever it is, it couldn't have gotten very far".

"Ok well I'm going with Tommy" Katherine said, attaching herself to Tommy's arm.

He looked rather uncomfortable with this gesture of affection, but decided not to quote on it. He really wanted either Adam or Rocky to go with him, but seeing as Katherine was his girlfriend and he was the one who asked her out, he should make an effort.

"Ok then you guys and Tanya can take the other half of the streets" he said walking away with Katherine at his side.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi, Zordon, the power is becoming greatly increased" Alpha said

"Yes Alpha, it never died, just hibernated…. have you channeled the animal spirits yet? "

"Yes Zordon, they are almost ready to proceed to the next step"

"Good Alpha, now call upon Dulciea, I will need her assistance"

"Yes Zordon"

***********************************************************************************************************

"So Tommy, about today....were you really dreaming about sea lions? "Katherine asked squeezing his hand.

Tommy looked rather taken back by the bluntness of her question "Oh…ahhh…..yea…I dunno why…bad experience with them I guess"

Katherine didn't look entirely pleased with his answer but didn't push the subject any farther.

"Nice day, huh?" She said looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Oh yea, beautiful day " he said looking around for anything out of the ordinary not really paying attention.

"So what are you thinking about then?" she asked.

Tommy looked at her confused "Um….about the source of this power"

Katherine looked a little hurt but quickly hid it, " Yea, me too… I wonder what it is"

"Possibly anything" he said releasing her hand and looking under a fair tent.

"Well you got that right buddy" a deep voice said.

Tommy and Katherine quickly spun around to come face to face with a rather vicious looking wolf monster.

The monster looked over them hungrily "Allow me to introduce myself "he growled "My name is Werk the Werewolf, and you…you are my afternoon snack."

"Looks like you already had enough to eat" Katherine said standing in a fighting pose.

The wolf laughed "Im always up for thirds or fourths my pretty"

"Not today" Tommy said launching a kick at the wolf knocking him into the tent.

The wolf merely got back up and laughed more "Pathetic attempt…my turn "

The monster launched Tommy into a nearby tree and turned to a very trembly Katherine

"Time for dessert" he said licking his lips

The next second though, he was flat on the ground and Tommy put a foot to his throat.

"Beat it wolf or I'll show what I can really do" he said in a deadly voice.

The wolf whimpered and with a click of his fingers he was gone, and all that was left was a puff of purple smoke.

Coughing Tommy turned to Katherin asked "Kat...Kat you ok? "

Katherine stabled herself and threw her arms around Tommy, slightly smiling at an excuse to be close to him.

"Yea…I guess I just froze up" she said softly

Tommy gently took her arms off him and put them at her side.

"Katherine, you can't freeze up like that, one second more he would have had you for his snack."

Katherine looked ashamed "I know.. I know.. I don't know what happened."

Tommy clapped a hand on her shoulder "It's ok just don't let it happen twice, you might not be so lucky".

"I know, your right….like usual " she said smiling kissing him softly on the cheek.

Tommy didn't really react to the kiss, he more of just turned away from it pretending to check out the place the wolf disappeared at.

"Hey Tommy, you ok?" Kat asked.

Tommy looked at her "Oh...Um...Yea…we should get back to others….I think we found the source of the that power"

*********************************************************************************************************

Adam saw Tommy and Katherine walking up to them in the distance he waved them down and all three of them ran up to the two.

"Did you find anything?" Rocky asked eagerly.

"If you count one hungry wolf then …yea" Katherine said .

Adam looked confused "The source of this great power was…..was…a hairball?"

Tommy shrugged "I guess, but I don't think he will be showing his face anytime soon"

Adam grinned "Red Ranger showed him up eh?"

Tommy laughed "Yea, he was spinning in circles when I was finished with him."

The three guys laughed while the two girls looked at each other confused.

Guys sometimes.

"Well, we should get back to the command center and tell Zordon" Adam said stabling his laughter.

Rocky looked at him "Yea...tell him we found the Big Bad Wolf"

The rangers quickly disappeared into an array of five colors.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Ayi Ayi Zordon I sense the Rangers are coming back" Alpha said.

"Yes Alpha quickly hide the coins until they are ready".

Then five streaks of colors appeared, and then Tommy, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Katherine were standing in the middle of the command center.

"Rangers did you find the source of the power?" Zordon asked.

Tommy spoke "Yes Zordon we did...It was…well…a …werewolf"

"A wolf you said Tommy?"

"Yes" Tommy continued "He called himself Werk"

"Ah yes…one of Lord Zedds generals, that's why the power frequency was so high on it." Zordon said, more to himself than Tommy.

"Why was he here?" Adam asked "Random act of kindness to pay us a visit?"

"I sense Lord Zedd knows of a great power that has shown up in Angel Grove, perhaps he needs more surveillance to pick it up. "

Tanya looked confused "A great power…but..." she was cut off by Zordon

"We shall discuss it later, now is not the time, Rangers for now all I know is that Lord Zedd is preparing to battle this new power, and he has flocks of monsters to do so."

"Well…no offense Zordon but we only have five Rangers" Rocky said.

"Yea...and we can at most battle five of his big monsters with all of us" Tanya added.

Zordon looked at the five Zeo Rangers for a moment.

"You are not alone in this battle Rangers, help will come when needed"

The five rangers looked at each other, one just as confused as the next.

"But Zordon……" Adam began.

"Please Rangers, there is still light left in the day, go enjoy it" Zordon said before disappearing.

************************************************************************************************

(At Ernie's Juice Bar)

Adam took a sip of his wolfberry smoothie Ernie just handed him "Anybody wanna take a guess about what Zordon was talking about?"

"Id rather not divulge into his personal affairs" Rocky said leaning back in his chair. "Im sure he has something up his sleeve….well I mean if he had any."

The five friends all looked at each other in silence, each pondering the meaning of Zordons words, each coming up with a more ridiculous idea than the next.

"Well whatever he is planning to do, we are just going to have to trust him "Tommy said looking at his friends "He has never been wrong before"

The groups silence meant that what Tommy had said restored a little faith in Zordons words.

"Who we talking about Tommy boy? " a voice said behind him breaking the peaceful silence.

Tommy turned to see Bulk and Skull grinning like idiots as usual.

"Nobody"

Skull smiled "Well we just came to tell you guys, that if you attend our movie screening of "Bulk and Skull, The Princes of Angel Grove, you get to see who the Power Rangers really are"

Adam laughed "The Princes of Angel Grove... more like the dorks"

Bulk scowled "Laugh all you want but we know who The Power Rangers are...and you won't ever find out"

Rocky grinned as Bulk and Skull went away muttering to each other.

"You know I need good laugh, and you never know, they might accuse Ms. Applebee of being the pink ranger or something, I might go to that showing"

The group laughed and toasted to that.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Dulciea appeared before Zordon

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Zordon, the process has been completed, you can send for them now"

Zordon looked to Alpha.

"Its time Alpha"

Alpha took out six communicators that hadn't been used in a very long time.


	2. Episode 29 Arrival of Secrets: Part I

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Episode 29- The Arrival of Secrets

"Zordon they have arrived, shall I transfer them to the command center" Alpha asked excitedly.

Zordon looked at the robot who was absolutely twittering in excitement.

"Not yet the time Alpha, they will need to rest some before we bestow this burden on them"

Alpha even for a robot look a little disappointed "Yes Zordon...But soon?"

"Yes Alpha. Very soon"

********************************************************************************************************************

Adam once again knocked Tommy on the mat again, for the fourth time again today.

He crouched and leaned very close to Tommy's face.

"Little of your game today aren't ya?"

Tommy scowled at Adam but accepted his hand as he got up.

" I'm not feeling so hot today " he said dusting himself off.

"Not by their standards" Adam said pointing to a group of girls continuely staring at the two dreamily.

Tommy spared a glance that way then looked back at his friend.

"I think they are staring at you" he said grinning slightly.

Adam lightly punched his friend in the shoulder.

"I did over-hear them saying how hot Tommy Oliver was" he said in a high pitched girly voice.

This Tommy punched Adam slightly harder in the shoulder making his friend give him his puppy dog look and fluttering his eyes.

"Oh you look like you have been praticing that one in the mirror" Tommy said laughing.

"Shut up Tommy"

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Welcome to Angel Grove, please careful on the steps and have a wonderful day" a voice sang out through the bus PA speakers.

Six teenagers departed the bus looking rather in awe at the sight of Angel Grove; all but one knew where the Angel Grove baggage lounge was. He had to follow closely behind the one in red to make sure he didn't lose his duffel, he always manage to do that.

The six looked through the mess of duffels, bags, and suitcases to find their own.

"I swear this city gets more crowded every year" the one in blue commented pulling up his duffel under his female companions and handing it to her.

"But you guys were right" the white one said "This city is pretty amazing"

The other five shared a warm smile.

Yes, it was.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"You guys look like all your dogs just got shot" Ernie commented to Adam and Tommy who had later retired to a corner table by a window.

Tommy gave Ernie a small smile

"Nah, we are just pretty tired from practicing, we have an upcoming martial arts competition"

This was in actuality a lie, true they did have a competition, but they had been discussing Lord Zedd before Ernie came with their drinks and he didn't think Ernie would understand about their after school activities. So they took a look that could accompany someone mourning a death when they saw Ernie approaching.

Ernie returned his smile with a much bigger one

"Oh yes, I hope you guys win against Myrtle High, I hear they are pretty tough to take down"

This time Adam answered

"Ha, tough for other schools than Angel Grove, we can beat anyone"

Even to himself Adam sounded sure of himself and cocky.

Ernie just let out a jumble of laughs, clapping Adam on the back.

"Now Adam, that's what I'm talking about".

Adam smiled to himself to rather proudly.

"Oh, yea "Ernie said taking shakes off his tray "Your drinks" giving them to Adam and Tommy, who accepted gratefully.

Ernie put the tray under his left arm; he started to turn away from them, but turned back looking excited for some reason.

"I forgot to tell you two something!"

Adam and Tommy shared a look and then looked to an excited Ernie.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Ernie let out a small chuckle

"I can't believe I forget to tell you guys…you guys are getting six new students soon"

Adam and Tommy looked taken back.

"Six?" Adam said eyes big.

"Yep, six new" he said "I heard the principal talking about it yesterday when I went to pick up the dance schedules"

As Ernie departed from the table Adam leaned close to Tommy

"Six new students huh? Kind of weird"

Tommy nodded in agreement as Rocky approached their table, looking a little disheveled.

Adam looked at him amusedly "What happened to you?"

Rocky sat down in exhaustion.

"Tanya and Kat"

Tommy cocked his head "Yea...what about them?"

"They absolutely harassed me to come down here, all the way from the park, to tell you guys to meet them there after they are done with the Day Care Program"

Adam quirked his eyebrow

"Probably want us to come shopping with them or something"

Rocky ran a hand through his hair

"Oh man, that is what they probably want……I enjoyed it better when Kimberly wanted us to shop, at least she made it fun"

Rocky didn't realize what he said until after he said it. Adam through him a "what the heck are you thinking?" look but Tommy said...

"Yea, I remember when Aisha and Billy came out with their new makeovers"

Adam and Rocky shared a look of pure shock.

"Uh, yea Aisha looked good, but pink was not Billy's color" Rocky said tentatively smiling at the memory.

Adam and Tommy laughed

"Yea" Adam said "He should stick to blue……speaking of Billy by the way" he said as an afterthought "have you heard from him lately?"

Rocky and Tommy both shook their heads.

It was weird, they at least got a letter every week from Billy, telling them how Fermount was going and how he was showing off for all the brainac chicks. But nobody had from him in at least 5 weeks. This was not at all like Billy Cranston.

Rocky broke the silence

"Well, we can't dote on it; he is probably just busying working for NASA or something nerdy like that"

Tommy sure hoped Rocky was right.

**************************************************************************************************************

" Zordon they are ready" Dulicea said as she laid out the six power coins.

Zordon nodded to Alpha

"Transfer them into the command center Alpha"

The robot clapped his hands together

"Ayi Ayi Ayi right away Zordon"

He pushed a blue button and six streaks of colors landed infront of Zordon.

Alpha positively went giddy from excitement staring at the six teenagers who appeared.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi !"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Katherine spotted the three guys coming from the walkway first; she waved them down to make sure they saw her and Tanya at the picnic tables.

" You guys are late" she said as they approached them.

Adam rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the dusty picnic table.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Kat, we feel ever so bad"

Sarcasm dripped from the comment, which Katherine chose to ignore.

"Anyways" she continued " I haven't seen much action today so why don't we all just spend a day at the beach or something?"

The three guys shared a quiet look, one thing that was never really their style was spending a day on the beach. They did when Aisha and Kimberly were around because they didn't spend all day tanning and claiming the water was too cold. However Tanya and Katherine had become masters at that.

"Well…" Rocky began "I'm sure Lord Zedd isn't spending a day at the beach, so I don't think it's a good idea to put our guards down"

Katherine looked to Tommy as if saying "Tell him to shut his mouth and go to the beach", but Tommy remained mute.

Anger flashed in Katherine's eyes, but she looked to Adam, who just smiled and shook his head.

"Ok" she said tersely "What do you guys recommend we do then?"

However Katherine's question was answered as their communicators went off.

Tommy brought his up to his mouth

"Alpha this is Tommy, come in"

However it was Zordon's voice that answered him.

"Tommy you and the other Rangers need to report to the Command Center, we have much to discuss"

The rangers shared a confused looked but they were gone in two seconds leaving a mist of colors behind.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Alpha, the Rangers are on their way, is everything in order?"

The robot looked to Zordon

"Yes Zordon"

Five bright streaks of light landed right behind Alpha, revealing to be Tommy, Katherine, Rocky, Adam and Tanya all looking slightly confused.

"Zordon..." Tommy began but he cut him off

"There is only a little time and we have much to dicuss, your concerns and questions will be answered at a later time."

Tommy immediately went quiet.

Zordon looked down at his rangers and started to speak

" There is a great power Lord Zedd has acquired, and it cannot be stopped with just five rangers, although extremely talented, you are no match for what he has in store."

He let that sink in and continued swiftly

" You five will need help with this battle, Lord Zedd has many monsters, many of whom you have met and defeated, but it was only one or two, this time it may be hundreds"

Alpha pitched in " And with his new power, his monsters are bound to be 10x stronger"

Zordon nodded to Alpha " Alpha is right, not only will he have many but they will be extremely powerful"

Adam looked positively bemused "But Zordon …" he was also cut off.

"You will have help Adam, expert help, do not worry"

Katherine looked skeptical

"Who would help us battle over powerful monsters of the most notorious villain?"

Zordon cast his eyes down upon Katherine but did not say a word

Instead a new voice rang out..

"That's where I will come in"

The rangers all turned around to see a woman in a long flowing blue robe.

"Dulciea" Adam, Rocky and Tommy said together.

Dulciea gave the three teenagers a warm smile as she approached closer.

" We meet again Rangers"

Tanya and Katherine looked confused at her and the guys

"You know her?" Tanya asked.

"Yea...long story" Adam said not looking at her, eyes still on Dulciea.

Dulciea approached even closer, to get a better view of the five standing before her.

She spoke softly

" Rangers, before you had this great power, there were others who also wielded it, your friends who have moved on from it, yet, they feel the same dark power coming as you do"

Dulceia looked as Zordon and then back to the Rangers

"As Zordon says, once a ranger, always a ranger"

The five stared at her, eyes huge and mouths silent

She continued

"These six have demonstrated outstanding abilities as a ranger and proved to be great warriors, which is why…………….."

The rangers looked shocked at her

"They will be accompanying you to defeat this dark power"

Almost as on queue, five bright flashes of light appeared and then disappeared revealing five teenagers.

Jason, Zack, Aisha, Billy and a stranger stepped into the light.

"Hello guys" Jason said smiling.


	3. Episode 30 Arrival of Secrets: Part II

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 30- Arrival of Secrets: Part II

_Almost as on queue, five bright flashes of light appeared and then disappeared revealing five teenagers. _

_Jason, Zack, Aisha, Billy and a stranger stepped into the light. _

"_Hello guys" Jason said smiling. _

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"J-Jason?" Tommy said dumbfounded.

The man in red gave Tommy a warm smile and nodded his head.

Tommy couldn't believe this, he hadn't seen Aisha and Billy in such a long time, and Jason and Zack even longer.

The stranger though, was unfamliar to Tommy; he had jet black hair that almost as long as Tommy's, and sharping piercing blue eyes.

As if Jason could read his mind he signaled to the stranger standing beside him

"This is Kellan German....he is.....a friend"

Tommy nodded politely to the stranger in white and looked to Aisha and Billy who were both grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Aisha came up and warmly embraced him, Adam and Rocky.

"It's so great to see to you three again" she said punching Rocky lightly in the shoulder.

Rocky smiled " Ha, you too Aisha...so you five are going to be helping us then?"

The five looked rather uncomfortable at this comment.

"Well" Zack began "Um....the six of us will be helping you"

Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Katherine and Tanya looked confused.

"I only count five" Adam said.

Jason bit his lip and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Err...that's because one of us isn't here right now"

"Kimberly" Katherine said softly like a mouse caught by a cat.

Jason looked to her,

"Yes....Kimberly isn't here yet."

Tommy just stood there frozen on hand on the control table and the other had been taken by Katherine.

No way is Kimberly is here.

No possible way.

However Katherine asked rather fiercely "Well, why isn't she he...Is she too afraid to show her face or something?"

Aisha, Jason, Zack, Kellan and Billy all turned their eyes to Katherine.

"There is something you need to know about her..." Aisha started but Katherine cut her off

"Her letter she sent to Tommy breaking his heart?"

Aisha looked ready to start an argument with her, but Jason put a hand on her shoulder.

He looked Katherine straight in the eye.

"We need to explain some things" he said calmly.

Aisha, Billy, Kellan and Zack all shared a dark look at this.

Jason continued.

"It is true Kimberly did write the letter to you Tommy" he said looking at him.

"But not for the reasons you think".

Tommy just stared at the man speaking before him.

Was he sticking up for Kimberly?

"Kimberly also sent me a letter" Jason said pulling out a crumpled piece of paper in his left jean pocket.

He set it quietly on the table and continued on keeping his voice steady.

"Not breaking up with me obviously, but breaking up our friendship. And straight away I knew that wasn't the Kimberly Hart I knew...so I wrote her five more letters, yet she never responded"

Jason looked now on the verge of tears, but fought them back.

"I called the school she had been attending in Florida, and they said, they hadn't seen her in two days, and that got me really spooked, so I went to Florida"

"I searched for her over seven hours, not one trace of her ever being there. Then I found a note in her dorm." He said taking out another piece of paper.

The contents of it said.

"I know who you are Pink Ranger"

Everybody sucked in a gasp at these words. Kimberly's identity had been revealed.

Jason set the paper down and looked back at the Rangers.

"Searching some more, I found two more notes, threatening to reveal who she was to the world. He said that if she didn't meet him at his house, he would go after her mom in Paris, Luckily for me, he left the address and I drove down there."

Now Zack clapped Jason on the shoulder.

"When I arrived there, I knew once away Kim was there, her car was parked in the driveway. I made my way around the house and got inside through the guys basement...and I found Kimberly"

He didn't look like he could go on with the rest of story, but he did his voice cracking.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys, she was pretty bad, bruised and pretty bloody. It seems.............." Jason bowed his head "he had been torturing her for our names"

The whole Zeo group looked absolutely shocked at this. Tommy felt his legs ready to give in at any moment.

Aisha wiped away a tear and Billy was also letting the tears roll down his face.

Jason gulped

"After I got Kimberly out of there, I drove to my Aunts, and let Kimberly start to heal there. I was going to take her to the hospital but I didn't want questions asked"

"When she woke, she slowly told me the whole story, about the letters, her capture and her torture."

Zack now broke in

"Kimberly knew someone was on too her, and intercepting her letters to and from us...she didn't want to give us away...so she wrote the letter to Tommy, knowing that if he knew she was happy, he wouldnt write back to her, which would allow him and the rest all to be safe."

Tommy collapsed into a chair, still staring at Zack who continued

"She sent Jason's letter hoping that he would too just let it go and not contact her anymore"

"She stopped writing to all of us, didn't she stop writing you guys too?" Zack inquired to Katherine, Adam and Rocky, who all shook their heads yes.

Jason curled his hands into a fist as he began again

"When I was sure Kim was ok, I went back to his house, but he wasn't there.....I had never felt so angry"

Adam spoke for the first time "Kimberly, I mean how did he torture her?"

Jason knew what Adam was trying to get at

"Not sexually, more of emotional and physically......" he broke of there not wanting to go any further.

Jason looked at Tommy now "Kimberly never stopped loving you Tommy, she just loved you enough to let you go to save your life and all of ours"

Aisha stood up and looked at the other five a blaze in her eyes

"Every single one of us in this room owes Kimberly our lives, she never gave in to that creep, never gave any of our names, we owe her and so do the future rangers."

"Aisha is right" Zordon said speaking for the very first time.

Everyone turned to him.

"Kimberly showed great strength, courage and compassion in what she has done; I also owe her my life, for if this man did get your names, he also would have eventually got mine."

Dulcia smiled "Kimberly is a true Power Ranger; I honor your choice for her Zordon"

Zordon nodded at Dulcia and continued to the rangers

"She has also saved your families.....I'm sure this man would have wanted to play games, threatening you rangers with your families, I have known others like this"

"Ayi Ayi Ayi...Poor Kimberly" Alpha broke in sadly.

Billy patted the robot on the shoulder

"Don't worry Alpha Kim is strong"

Jason smiled sadly "Yes ...yes she damn well is"

Tommy had been listening to the others in silence, each word slicing him like a sharp knife.

Kim had been tortured because of ...them...because of ...him.....

He never felt to empty and repulsed in his life.

Jason picking up the look on Tommy's face...

"Tommy, she doesn't blame any of us for what happened"

Tommy looked at Jason, who let a tear slide down his cheek.

"W...where is she Jason?" he asked, his voice soft.

Jason gave Tommy a sympathetic look

"She will be here soon; she had to get some things sorted out before we receive our powers again"

Dulcia at this time walked up to the rangers.

"They are ready, when you are Rangers"

Kellan, who hadn't spoken once, said...

"We won't be ready until our entire group is ready" of course meaning Kimberly.

If Tommy wasn't so wasted away and in shock, he would have probably felt a prickle of jealousy at his words,

But all he could think about was Kimberly.

*********************************************************************************************************************

For once in some time, Kimberly actually felt at home, as she strolled around the lake, letting the slight breeze brush against her face.

So many things had changed since she left Angel Grove,

For one, they had put a new swing set at the park, finally fixed the sidewalk cracks and cut down the trees surrounding the picnic tables.

Most of all what had changed since she left….

Was her.

She could never forgive herself for what she had done to all of her friends.

Most of all Tommy.

She would never forgive herself for sending that letter to him, it was the hardest thing she eve had to do. And that was saying a lot seeing as she spent two years as Angel Groves's crime fighter.

And plus, now he had Katherine.

She couldn't help but feel a little resentment and jealousy towards her, even though the letter she had wrote Tommy wasn't Kat's fault.

This is what she wanted him to do wasn't it?

In case she had died, he would have moved on and his life spared.

Well he did move on and he was alive.

So why was she feeling all these emotions?

"C'mon Kimberly pull it together" she said to herself, stopping at the end of the lake, staring into the sunset.

She had to concentrate on the problems that really mattered and Tommy and Katherine was not one that could interfere with the others.

Her communicator went off, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Well" she thought "Time to face the music"

And disappeared as a pink streak of light.

************************************************************************************************************************

Tommy paced up and down the command center trying to sort out the mess of thoughts in his brains.

"Tommy" Adam said stopping him "Stop pacing, your making me dizzy"

Tommy gave Adam a sad smile

"Sorry…I was just thinking about stuff"

Adam clapped a hand on his shoulder

"I don't blame you, we all feel bad about what happened, but like Jason said, she doesn't blame us"

Tommy raised an eyebrow

"How did you know I was thinking about Kimberly?"

Adam smiled "You always have that look when your thinking about her" he said in a low voice.

Tommy grinned a little, then it disappeared as Kellan approached them.

"Erm…..I really haven't been properly introduced really" Kellan started..

"Im Kellan..well ha..Obvisously…I'm one of Zacks friends, and …." He didn't know how to tell Tommy the next part……

But Tommy guessed it "You're the new White Ranger aren't you?"

Kellan looked surprised "Uh….yea…how did you know?"

Tommy surveyed him for a moment, then answered

"You're the only one who is wearing white."

Kellan looked a little sheepish for a second, then covered it up with a rather cocky look.

"Yea…..white clothing, white ranger…..I get it"

Before Tommy had a chance to answer him back, they were distracted by a pink light streak erupting in the middle of them, each stepping back a few feet from it.

The light slowly faded away, revealing to be Kimberly.

Every ranger turned and looked at her.

"Oh my " she thought.


	4. Episode 31 Arrival of Secrets: Part III

Episode 31- Color Wheel

_Before Tommy had a chance to answer him back, they were distracted by a pink light streak erupting in the middle of them, each stepping back a few feet from it._

_The light slowly faded away, revealing to be Kimberly._

_Every ranger turned and looked at her._

"_Oh my" she thought._

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kimberly remained where she landed for what seemed like hours, being stared at by every ranger.

And all she could do was look above their heads and pretend to be checking out the south wall of the command center.

She had landed right in the middle of Tommy and Kellan, who both had stepped back rather alarmed by a pink streak of light crashing in between them.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi Kimberly!" Alpha said going up to her and hugging her waist.

Kimberly smiled down at the robot and embraced him warmly, relived to find some excuse to hide her face.

"Kimberly" Zordons voice rang out above Alpha's continues tweaks of happy sobs.

She raised her head and looked to her old mentor Zordon, and felt a surge happiness radiate within her.

"Zordon" she said smiling softly taking a few steps to get a closer view.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, thank you"

Kimberly blushed bright scarlet, and felt Jason's hand come up on her shoulder.

She looked to Zordon, not really knowing what to say to him...or any of them.

He seemed to understand this and continued speaking.

"Now that we all are here, are you six ready to receive your power?"

Each of the six nodded their heads vigoriously.

"Good, then Dulciea please proceed"

Kimberly snapped her body around to see the lady she had met at Phadeos so many months ago.

Dulceia gave her a warm smile

"Welcome back young Crane"

Kimberly returned the smile and shifted her eyes slightly to Adam and Rocky on her left and then to Katherine and Tanya on her right, all still seemed to stare at her.

The eyes she sought the most were the eyes that she wished to avoid, but yet she still drew her doe brown to his chocolate for a fraction of a second and then snapped them back to Ducliea who continued to speak.

"If you rangers would please aline yourself with your suit, and we may begin"

Aisha took her place by her yellow, Jason to his red, Kellan to his new white, Billy to his old blue, Zack and his black and then Kimberly with her pink.

"And now we start"

Dulciea drew out six power coins and laid them each in the hand of their old master, with the exception of Kellan.

"As I once told of six of you" she said gesturing to Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Billy, Aisha and Kimberly "We all have animal spirits waiting to be released"

" Kimberly, Aisha, and Billy, you must call upon the Crane, the Bear and the Wolf once more"

"Kellan, Jason and Zack, you must discover within yourself your animal spirits"

She gave them a moment to collect their thoughts and channel their power.

" Now close your eyes and dig deep inside yourself..let go of everything else and see your animal"

The six closed their eyes while the other five watched in awe as the suits inside the glass cases seem to start dissolving.

Dulcia smiled

" Keep going rangers, dig deeper, your animal spirits await"

Each six concentrated harder.

The suits rapidly were disappearing all in a midst of yellow,red,white,pink, blue and black.

" Rangers find your power again, let it be your guide in the darkness"

A bright red light flashed and a bull appeared, not real but more of a ghost glowing red.

He positioned himself infront of Jason whos eyes were still tightly closed.

Then a bear and wolf appeared, same texture as the bull and sat infront of Aisha and Billy.

Adam tapped Tommy on the shoulder and pointed to the ceiling where a crane was gently flying around, coming to land by Kimberly.

"Ouch!" Tanya had fallen out of her seat as a white dragon charged through her, not hurting her just spooking.

He landed gracefully at Kellans feet.

" Wow dude" Rocky commented as he looked at a black panther slinking towards Zack.

Dulcliea now spoke again

"Rangers open your eyes"

Jason. Billy, Aisha, Kellan, Zack and Kimberly let their eyes flutter opened revealing the animals at their feet.

The next thing they knew was a flash of lights, a gray mist and then darkness.

Kimberly's eyes became accustomed to it first. She was still in the command center but it was slightly gray.

Then realized she looked at her arms, she was in her suit and looking through her visor.

The other rangers seemed to follow suit checking their arms and feeling the texture of their body.

Kimberly took off her helmet and looked to dulcia and the Zeo rangers staring at them with great astoundment.

The other five also removed their helmets all smiling.

Dulcia approached Jason first

"Jason, a loyal and trustworthy friend, you are the mighty bull"

She went to Aisha next

" Still powerful and fierce as the bear Aisha"

She looked upon Zack

" Smart and sleek as the Panther Zack"

Dulciea smiled as she came to Kellan

" Mystic and strong willed Kellan, you are the dragon"

Billy was came too after Kellan

" Sly and cunning Mr. Cranston, your wolf"

She waited a moment before she approached Kimberly

"Kimberly..your beauty inside and out is still as powerful as your Crane"

She looked upon the six with great pride

" You now are connected with your animals...my work is done"

She went to leave but turned around again to the six rangers

She smiled ...

"May the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have one last stand"

then she was gone.

There was silence in the command center as the Zeo looked at The Mighty Morphin.

"Teamwork will be your biggest weapon" Zordon said to the eleven rangers standing before him.

"Just make sure it doesn't become your weakness"

More silence followed the comment each one digesting Zordons words.

"So" Rocky said breaking the strained silence " We have alot to ..um...discuss then huh?"

Jason stepped forward to Tommy, extending his hand in sign of leadership and friendship.

Tommy took it, looking at his fellow ranger with great pride.

Aisha stepped up beside Jason, and Kellan and Billy had also moved forward. Zack looked at Kimberly, gave her a wink and stepped forward follow Billy.

Kimberly heaved a silent sigh, and took her step up, coming face to face with past now more clearly.

**************************************************************************************************************

As Tommy saw Kimberly approach more into the light, he saw a faint bruise on her left cheek, and a scare running down her neck.

Even with the bruise and scar, she still looked just as beautiful if not more beautiful the last time he saw her.

Kimberly met his gaze for a moment, he let a small smile creep on his face, it looked like she was about smile back at him but then she instantly looked away.

Tommy confused, looked to his right. He saw what made Kim look away. Kat had grabbed his hand, and he didn't even notice it till now. And now was too late.

He flicked glance back at her and she was staring at her feet.

This wasn't going the way intended it too.

Rocky nudged him the ribs, urging him to go talk to her, though Tommy just threw him a look say "now's not the best time" and looked away.

************************************************************************************************************************

No one wanted to seem to bring up what happened to Kimberly, although she knew they all had questions. But the just danced around the subject in their small talk.

and Kimberly had enough of it now.

She gathered her courage and started to speak

" Um...I think I should explain some things"

Every eye turned to her

Great.

She continued

"I'm sorry"

The two words seemed to have an impact on everyone.

"I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I hurt you all. I'm just so sorry" she said quietly looking at the ten rangers.

Adam spoke next

"Kimberly, please don't be sorry, I owe you my life, I should be saying thank you and groveling at your feet"

This made Kimberly smile a little, Adam always had the right thing to say at the worst of times.

Rocky took over for Adam

"Yea Kim, you're the one person I know who can drag us to the mall and makes us shop actually, that and being a pink ranger is one heck of a combination"

She laughed at this, and Rocky took that as a queue to come up and hug her, which she gratefully accepted.

Adam followed Rockys suit and hugged Kim next, twirling her around once or twice.

He set her down gently and looked at Tommy.

Kimberly pretended she didn't see Adam do this.

But Tommy walked up to her, she was forced to look at him.

He gave her a lopsided smile and wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

She just followed her instincts and wrapped her arms around his neck, and burying her face into it, inhaling his scent.

Dang he still smelled good.

All the other rangers but two, looked at Tommy and Kimberly with great satisfaction as they embraced.

Tommy gently pressed his mouth to her ear, barley audible to her he said

"I've missed you"

Kimberly smiled and unwrapped her arms from around him.

"Me to Tommy. Me to."

Rocky smiled brightly

"Well how about we go and catch up at the juice bar, I'm sure Bulk and Skull will love to see Kimberly again"

All but Kimberly laughed at this, she merely did what any girl would do and stick her tongue out at him.

Things were starting to look up for the rangers it seemed.

Not for long though..

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Lord Zedd! Lord Zedd!" Goldar shouted

Lord Zedd looked dangerously at the monster before him

"What is it this time goldar?"

"That hairball let the red ranger defeat him!"

Zedd snapped his head to his viewing globe.

"So the little weasel didn't withstand the Zeo Ranger did he? Im not surprised"

"Ah. Sir" Goldar continued " There's also one thing you need to know"

Lord Zedd turned to him.

"What Goldar?"

"The Mighty Morpin Power Rangers are..ummm.....back?"

"WHAT?!!!"


	5. Episode 32 Are You Lion To Me?

Note to the Readers-

I apologize for my first four chapters being short and pretty jumbled up.

These upcoming episodes will be longer and more detailed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Episode 32- Are You Lion To Me?

*************************************************************************************************************

(All eleven rangers sitting at a far back table in the Juice Bar)

"Wow so you actually made a robotic arm Billy?" Rocky asked the man to his right.

Billy smiled

"Yea, it took me forever though, but once maybe when I'm done, Alpha might have a new girlfriend"

The group laughed at this as Ernie approached their tables with two trays full of drinks.

"Did I miss the joke?" he asked grinning passing out all their drinks.

"Yea, Billy is designing a robotic arm" Jason said taking his chocolate malt from Ernie.

Ernie looked surprised at Billy,

"Really? A robotic arm eh? Wow...good for you Billy"

Billy smiled in gratitude at Ernie's comment.

"So" he continued to the teenagers "Just like old times then?"

Tommy smiled at Kimberly and then looked at Ernie

"Well. Almost"

Ernie chuckled

"Yea...it's pretty odd to see all my favorite people again; well I mean besides Trini, I can't believe she is actually in Germany studying abroad"

Zack smiled

"Yea, she wanted to come, but ...eh...well she can't really put off her studies like we could"

Ernie looked to Kimberly

"Yea, it's odd not seeing Trini with you Kimberly, you two were inseparable"

Kimberly smiled sadly

"I miss her, but we all have to do what we find best"

Adam grinned

"Hear Hear"

"Well" Ernie started" I should go find Bulk and Skull, they will want to see you guys again, especially Kimberly" he said winking at her.

"Don't hurry back!" Adam called out as Ernie walked away.

The group burst into laughter, looking at each other.

Katherine though, merely sat there, looking much wrapped up in her own thoughts,

Kimberly noticed this

"So Kat I hear you like to dance"

Katherine snapped her eyes to Kimberly

" Oh..Yes...I do, it's always been one of my passions"

Kim smiled at her,

" You're quite famous down in Florida for it"

Katherine looked surprised at this

"Really?"

Kimberly nodded.

She looked pleased with herself and even gave Kim a small smile.

"Well..Uh thanks Kimberly, that means a lot coming from you"

Tommy looked upon the two girls smiling, he knew Kimberly was trying to make sure Katherine knew that she wasn't here to wreck her relationship with him.

Even though Kimberly wasn't trying to sabotage his and Kats relantionship , deep down, he kind of wished she was.

But he kept that part down, and didn't think it was good to dote on it.

Adam broke him of these thoughts as he spoke to Kimberly

" So how did Pan Globals go?"

Kim smiled a little more brightly

" I didn't go"

All of the Zeo Rangers looked shocked at this.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at her "That was your dream Kim"

She gave Tommy a smile

"It was until I found out that I had to come back here, I left the day of the competition"

Rocky looked very sadly at her

"Im so sorry Kimberly, it must have been hard for you to do that"

Kimberly gave Rocky a pat on the shoulder

"No not really, because the competition was never nearly as important as being there for my friends"

The whole group, even Katherine, gave Kimberly a warm smile.

"Awww...Kimmie that's so sweet" Rocky said in a light voice.

She laughed at this, but her looked quickly turned to horror.

She moved pretty fast as she ducked under the table.

The whole group looked confused.

Kellan who was beside her leaned down

"Ah, Kimberly...why are you hiding under the table?"

She gave him a look and whispered

"Bulk and Skull are here."

He leaned back at up.

Adam looked at him confused

"So why is she playing hide and seek?"

Kellan nodded to his left.

The whole group turned their heads to see Bulk and Skull approaching both smiling evilly.

Skull got to their table first.

"So it is true, you guys are back"

"Obviously" Aisha said looking at him laughing.

He ignored her.

"So where is Kimberly then?"

Tommy glared at Bulk as he also now approached.

"She's not here" Tommy told both of them.

Skulls smile widened

"Oh yea Tommy?" he said pointing to an empty seat by Kellan "You guys just decided to bring an extra seat for your imaginary friend then?"

"Ernie was just sitting there" Adam quickly made up.

"Oh really?" Bulk said "Because we were just talking to him two minutes ago, and he told us ALL of you were here"

Kellan looked at the big man standing before the table

" He must have meant me, meaning all of them"

Bulk and Skull turned their eyes upon Kellan.

"And you are?"

Kellan smiled.

" Kellan German. You must be the two dorks I've heard about"

Bulk made a fist and out it close to Kellans face

"You hungry for a knuckle-sandwich pretty boy?"

Kellan patted his fist down.

"I ate already, but maybe later"

Before Bulk could answer Ernie came up behind him.

"Go easy on him Kellan, he can be a little slow" he said smiling " by the way..why is Kim under the table?"

The next moment happened very fast.

Bulk almost got ready to dive under the table but Adam and Tommy got out of their seats and held him back.

Unfortunately Aisha could not hold Skull back as disappeared beneath their table and popping back up with Kimberly in his arms.

Ernie just looked plain confused, and walked away muttering "teenagers"

Skull looked absolutely thrilled as he hugged Kimberly

" Can't hide from me Kim" he pronouced loudly, gripping her tightly.

Kimberly half smiled and patted him on the back

"Yea, Skull missed you too"

Bulk broke free of Tommy and Adam and also with Skull hugged Kimberly even harder.

Kimberly gasped out

"Ok. Ok cant breathe here guys"

"GUYS!!!" she yelled as they continued squeezing.

Tommy and Kellan came to her rescue peeling Bulk and Skull off of her.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome" she said rubbing her ribs "nothing like being crushed to feel at home"

Skull shook Kellan off of him.

" Well, this is all fine and dandy then, you people going to be attending the school then again?"

Jason answered him.

"Yes. for a while"

Skull looked at him

"Like a vacation or something?"

"Something like that"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Goldar frequently had dive out of the way of flying objects as he listened to Lord Zedd rant.

"Those pesky rangers couldn't leave me in peace could they?" he said loudly not really to anybody.

"Well ah..sir" he said dodging a glass orb coming his way "I'm sure they felt your dark power"

"What is all this noise?!!!" a hgh pitched voice came from the darkness.

"Great, now we got the oversized pelicon in our conversation" Goldar muttered.

Rita stepped into the light

"What did you call me you mutant rodent?"

Goldar looked abashed,

"Nothing your......highness" he made sure to make the last word have special stress on it.

Zedd rubbed his temples angrily

"Will you two stop fighting, I've already got a heachache"

Rita strode up to the viewing globe eyes wide

"So its true, they are back!"

Zedd sighed angrily

"Yes they are, they don't ever stay away" he said and added under his breath "Much like you"

Rite threw Zedd a scathing look.

"Well luckily for you Looney's, I have a monster who will the rangers a proper welcome"

Zedd immediately got up and pointed to his wife

"No, you aren't going to be foiling my plans once more"

But Rita ignored this comment and opened a cage door.

A low growl came out from the darkness.

Rita smiled wildly

" Meet Leon the mutant Lion"

The monster stepped into Zedds viewing.

Rita twirled around happily and pointed to the viewing globe

"Leon, go give the rangers a homecoming present"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

(Angel Grove public park)

The eleven rangers walked up to the two picnic tables overlooking the lake.

" So has Lord Zedd given you guys much trouble since we have been gone?" Jason asked Tommy quietly as they sat by a big maple tree.

"No more than usual" Tommy said looking over at the other nine rangers playing frisbee,

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment

" Do you think it was him who threatened Kim?"

Tommy eyes turned dark.

"No, because he knows all of our identities, he wouldn't have needed Kimberly for that information"

Jason looked towards Billy and Adam who were fighting playfully over the Frisbee.

" Yea, your right, I still don't know why he didn't use our identities against us"

Tommy smiled a little

"Because that's not the way Zedd works, he would have wanted us all to himself"

Jason laughed at Tommy

"That doesn't sound so bad. "

Laughter filled the air as Tommy and Jason cracked up.

Kimberly came up and joined them, looking exhausted but exhilarated.

" You two having fun then?"

Tommy and Jason both grinned at her.

"Yes" Tommy said still laughing

Kimberly grinned

"Sounds like it"

Jason looked at the other rangers then back at the other two,

"I'm going to go take Kim's place and play some Frisbee" he said getting up and dusting the dirt off of himself.

"Umm haha..ok" Kim said watching him go and then turning her head to Tommy's.

She leaned back against the side of tree.

"So what's new Red Ranger?"

He smiled at the name

" Not very much, besides the fact I had to change my whole woredrobe"

She surveyed his jeans and red t-shirt.

"I see this, red looks well on you"

Tommy pointed to Kellan

"I still think I look better in that color"

Kimberly looked at Kellan who was tackled by Adam,

" Kellan sure doesn't seem to think that" she said grinning playfully at Tommy.

Tommy returned her grin

"Well you would feel a little resentment to, if somebody rook your favorite color"

Kim pointed to Katherine talking to Aisha

" Someone did, but I don't feel resentment"

Tommy gave Kimberly a deep look that Kimberly couldn't read.

"What?"

He looked her straight in the eye

"Your saying you don't feel one ounce of resentment towards Katherine?"

She shook her head.

"Not for being the Pink Ranger".

For being Tommy's new girlfriend...a little.

"Hmm......well I guess guys can get jealous too" Tommy said thoughtfully.

Kimberly smirked

"I would jealous of Kellan too, he's got a killer set of abs"

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at her

"You have seen his abs?"

Kimberly knew she was getting under his skin.

"Well we did meet him at a martial arts competition, and guys, if i recall, dont tend to wear shirts then"

Tommy laughed recalling all the times, Jason,him,Adam and Rocky all walked around after a competition shirtless.

"Touché Kim"

She smiled and got up and lent a hand to help Tommy up.

For the fraction of seconds their hands touched, sparks ignited down their bodies.

Kimberly put it off as nothing happened looking back to the other nine rangers.

"Looks like it will be a monster free day then eh?" she said smiling up at Tommy.

He laughed

"Don't jinx it".

But Kimberly didn't hear him.

She was concentrated on a looming figure approaching them.

She gripped Tommy's arm

"What is that?"

Tommy followed her eyes to a huge figure shadowed in the trees.

All of the other nine rangers stopped playing Frisbee and stared at it too.

The figure stepped into the sun, revealing a huge species… of lion?

The monster let out a deep growl

" I just had to say something" Kim said

The monster approached the nine rangers who backed slowly to where Kimberly and Tommy where.

The lion licked his lips

"Welcome home Rangers" it said in a deep jarring voice

"Is that from the Hollywood couple Rita and Zedd?" Jason asked, trying to hide his terror at the animal.

The lions eyes landed on Jason,

and the next thing Jason knew, he was under at least hundred pounds of fur.

The ten Rangers ran to him, Tommy kicked the lion off of Jason, who got up coughing.

The lion lunged at Katherine next who nearly dodged its attack landing on the picnic table top.

"Guys, i thinks time to morph" Aisha said now fighting off the lion that had cornered her.

Adam pointed to the hillside to twenty putties that were coming their way.

"We have got more company"

Great Tommy thought as he once again kicked the lion away from Aisha.

"It's morphin time!" Jason's voice rang out.

There were six shouts above this.

"The Bear"

"The Panther"

"The Wolf"

"The Crane"

"The Dragon"

"The Bull"

The six in their suits ran up to the hillside and blocking the Putties way to the Zeo Rangers, who had their hands full with the lion.

Tommy looked at his team.

"Let's do it!"

"Zeo Ranger Red"

"Zeo Ranger Pink"

"Zeo Ranger Green"

"Zeo Ranger Blue"

"Zeo Ranger Yellow"

The five Zeos now began taking on the lion who growled fiercely.

"Here Kitty kitty" Adam taunted.

The Lion lunged at him, claws ejected.

But Adam was too quick, he spun and roundhouse kicked him straight in the face.

Tanya shouted.

"Guys it looks like the Putties are being driven back"

Tommy spared a glance back at the other six, to see Kimberly aim a good kick at four incoming Putties.

But as soon as he turned around he felt himself being taken out, and face down in the dirt.

'Hey get off him" Katherine said hitting him hard across the head with branch.

The lion turned to Katherine who backed up into a tree.

" Bad Idea pinky" he said licking his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Excuse me" a voice said.

The lion turned around and received a kick in the stomach, making him land on the ground, moaning,

Kimberly bent down close to him.

" Go find your dinner somewhere else"

The lion took a swipe at her face, but Kim was too fast quickly backing up.

"Kimberly you ok?" she heard Billy shout as he and Adam battled off the last putties.

"Yea, the Lion is pretty much done with"

Tommy ran up to her with Katherine looking quite white at his side.

He surveyed the lion who was rolling around in pain.

"Go back and tell Rita and Zedd that they are going to have to do better than a pussycat and a couple of putties"

The lion whimpered and disappeared in like the werewolf, a puff of purple smoke.

Tommy looked at Kimberly through his visor

"You ok Kim?"

She shook her head,

"Yea, how about you Kat?"

Katherine shook her head yes and muttered a thank you to Kimberly.

Kimberly took off her helmet, and the others followed suit.

"So Rita and Zedd still a happy couple" she asked the five Zeo Rangers

Adam laughed rubbing his hair back off his face

"Yep, still one happy couple"

Kimberly smiled and felt Jason come up beside her.

"Well lets get out of here, before the little kids get here he said.

The others nodded and disappeared into eleven streaks of colors.

*************************************************************************************************************************

( Back at the Juice Bar)

"That lion had the worst breath I've ever smelled" Rocky said making a digusted face

"Im sure yours is worse Rocky" Aisha said

Rocky smiled at Aisha

"Eh..maybe"

Jason furrowed his brow

"Dude that's nasty"

The group laughed and then silence followed.

The six mighty morphin all shared a look and got up.

"Whoa" Tommy said looking at the six "Where are you guys going?"

Kimberly smiled at him.

"We have to go enroll at the high school don't we?"

Zack shared Kim's smile

"Yea, school starts on Monday, and I don't think Miss Applebee would be happy if she found six strangers just walk in"

The whole Zeo group glowed brightly at this, especially Tommy.

Five words rang inside his head.

_Just like the old days.........._

********************************************************************************************************************************

The lion moaned at Rita caressed its mane.

"Ugh, when I make a mistake, you dont baby me" Zedd said angirly as he watched his wife.

"That's because I don't like you " she said as she poured some balm of a scratch on the lion.

Zedd got up and stomped angrily to the viewing globe.

"Those Rangers have foiled for me for the last time"

"That's what you say every time" Rita snapped.

He gave his wife a piercing stare.

"I'm going to do something I should have done twenty years ago"

"Celebrate your 50th birthday?" she asked

"IM NOT THAT OLD!!!!!!!"


End file.
